


The things we do for love

by neverclever



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverclever/pseuds/neverclever
Summary: "It was still dark outside when crystal first opened her eyes this morning, well, that is if you call 3am morning in your book. It wasn't that unusual for her these past two months though. There has been so much on her mind that has been bothering her, that she often woke up in the middle of the night."Where was Crystal going in life? well, she's been asking herself the same question. You'd think it would be an easy answer after being in a relatinship for so long, but when a mystery woman comes into her life out of the blue, everything changes.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The things we do for love

**Chapter 1**  


It was still dark outside when Crystal first opened her eyes this morning, well, that is if you call 3am morning in your book. It wasn't that unusual for her these past two months though. There has been so much on her mind that has been bothering her, that she often woke up in the middle of the night.  


She looked at the girl next to her, breathing steady and softly, jealous of the way she looked so peaceful sleeping. Crystal tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use, and since she had an early shift, she just stayed awake. It usually ended up this way- she took her phone and started scrolling through Instagram, seeking inspiration.  


It has been a year and a half since she graduated and finished her art studies, and she knew she had to be patient, but recently it started taking a tall on her. Ever since she was born, Crystal knew that art is a piece of her identity, and when school came around it was the best opportunity to learn and do what she loves, surrounded by people who had the same passions- but after graduation, reality hit, and it hit hard. It's not an easy world out there, and you’ve got to have thick skin and determination, especially in a place as cut- throat as LA, and Crystal defiantly had to grow a thicker skin.  


She had always been a crier. She cried when she was happy, when she was nervous, when she was angry, and of course sad. It was a way of wearing her heart on her sleeve, just like her mom did through cooking. There was no point in hiding her emotions as she was always lucky enough to be around people who accepted that and gave her a shoulder to cry on. So, you can imagine how every rejection played out.  


Whether it was her mom on the phone or her girlfriend, Rachel, bringing her favorite comfort food- it was always a very difficult time. But one thing that Crystal had that many of her friends lacked- is hope and faith, and most importantly- positivity. Crystal always looked for inspiration, and that gave her all the motivation she needed to keep doing what she was doing, hoping one day things will turn around and she could inspire other people.  


In the meantime, since her art wasn’t paying her bills, she worked at the crafts store down the street. It was convenient, it paid rent, and most importantly- it kept her somewhat inspired, working with art supplies instead of groceries.  


Though, as was said earlier, keeping her positive energy was difficult lately. She thought maybe this wasn’t what she was meant to be doing. Maybe Rachel was right and she should turn to teaching- she would still be doing art, through the kids, and have a steady income.  


Rachel has been supportive of her passions all the way, but she wanted to take their relationship further and move in together, and with Crystals income currently- it's not an option.  


Rachel and Crystal started dating right after school started. They both looked for a fresh start. They took the same art class, but Rachel soon switched to law, stating she had to be "realistic". Yeah, that was always the dynamic between the two.  
Crystal had her head in the clouds but Rachel centered her back to earth when she needed to, and that is why they worked so well together.  


Now, at age 23, Crystal is wandering if her life- long dream is another thing she needs an awakening from, wondering if she should give up. Rachel knew what she wanted in life- she knew she wanted to start a family, she wanted to start her own firm someday, and she knew she loved crystal- and she was the one thing that was always steady in Crystals life and gave her reassurance besides her passion for art.  


As she scrolled through her phone Crystal stumbled upon a romper that she thought would suit her partner perfectly. The shape would complement her hourglass figure, and the baby blue would work with her tanned skin and her short blonde hair. She always wanted to try her hand at sewing... There it was. Hope. A small satisfied smile appeared on her face as she started looking for fabrics online.  


Before she knew it, the sun was rising and she had to get up for work. As she got up, she heard a small groan from the other side of the bed.  
"What time is it?" Rachel asked, struggling to open her eyes and stretching her limbs. "I'm just getting ready for work, go back to sleep baby" she sighed, smiling at her. Rachel just nodded lazily and cuddled into her blanket so only her head was visible. Crystal giggled at the sight, kissed her forehead lightly and got up from bed.  


Clothing was a non- brainer. She had to wear jeans and a black t- shirt, with a stained apron above that. After brushing her teeth and attempting to fix her curly- ginger mane on her head- settling for a high messy bun, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. No breakfast though, it was too early to even eat anything. She left Rachel a note saying she'll be back by noon, took her bag and headed out.  


It was chilly for LA, and Crystal is sorry she didn’t check the weather and brought a coat with her. She walked quickly to try and warm up, and a few minutes later arrives at the shop. As she unlocked the door, she immediately turned on the thermostat and took a deep breath, as she usually does when she has the morning shift, smelling the deep smell of paint. About 10 minutes later her boss, Jackie, walked in.  


Jackie was 6 years older than Crystal, running the family business that her parents left her after they decided to retire. She was a big part of why Crystal took comfort in her job, she was a motherly figure to Crystal while her real mother was all the way back in Missouri. Jackie was another one of Crystals shoulders to cry on, the best boss she could ever ask for. She let Crystal experiment with new products and admired the youngers attraction to art.  


The other three works- Jaida, Heidi and Nicky- also found Jackie to be a mother figure, and so Jackie made the whole place feel like a little family. The business was small and familiar with the locals, so some of the regulars also felt like family. It was nice to have this calm quiet place in the loud busy city that is LA, it felt like a small piece of home in a strange city.  


"Good morning darling, you look shocked this morning" said Jackie as she entered the store smiling, in her coat. "Yeah I didn’t realize it would be this cold" she answered shyly, smiling at her with her arm folded. Jackie looked so distracted, it seemed like she didn't hear Crystals response, and she went straight to the back to take care of the bills.  


After putting all her belongings in her office she popped her head out the door- "sweetie you know the drill, I have so much to do today that I won't be with you that much-" she looked sorry, and Crystal was kind of disappointed since she hated being alone and loved spending time with Jackie "- but you know where I am if you need me, just call my name and I'm right there" Jackie gave her an apologetic smile. "thanks jacks, ill manage!"- a bright smile plastered on her face and Jackie closed her door. Taking a deep breath, Crystal started the opening procedure. Cleaning the shelves, opening the cashier, organizing the new products and making sure everything is in place.  


While dusting the acrylic paint pots, she received a text from Rachel. Crystal smiled at her phone at the notification, a bit confused as to why her girlfriend was even awake.  


**-good morning babe! Woke up to a delivery at your door… mind telling me what this is?**  


It was the fabrics she ordered probably. Or was it the special oil paints from two days ago? Either way Rachel shouldn’t have seen the package, let alone open it. Crystal quickly replied-  


**-gooooood morning sunshine! Yeah that’s just a little something for my next project, no big deal. Xoxo.**  


Kind of afraid of the response, as soon as she sent her text, she locked her phone and put it in her pocket, as if putting it there will delay her girlfriend's response. Luckily, a costumer walked in seconds after- providing a distraction. Jan, a regular local, often coming in to buy glitter for her theater performances and some fabric paint for costumes.  


If Crystal was a ray of sunshine, then Jan was the freaking sun itself. Crystal smiled brightly at her- "how can I help my favorite costumer today?"  


"Hi Crys! Just the usual, looking for some red fabric paint. Is your boss here today?" Jan skipped through the store. Of course, it made sense that’s what brought her here this early.  


You see, Jan could get that supplies anywhere, yet she keeps coming back to the same place every week- somehow running out of glitter and paint very quickly. As much as Jackie was a mother to all her employees, she made some sort of weird connection with Jan she refuses to recognize. They seem comfortable with one another, compatible in many ways, and they're weekly encounters are enough for them- so it seems.  


"She is, but she did say she was super busy today. You want me to call her anyway?". Jan furrowed her brows, looking at the office door, only to look at Crystal a few seconds after, taking a deep breath and quickly replacing her sour face with a bright smile- "no, no worries I'll just grab what I need and I'll be on my way. Tell her I was here, would you?" she whispered the last part for some reason, as if it was some sort of a secret. Crystal crocked an eyebrow, smiling- "sure thing..." she giggled, and then she heard her phone ding from her pocket.  


Her giggles stopped abruptly as she looks at her pocket. "is everything alright?"  


"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?" - she said as she walked straight to her target- the fabric paint, deciding to ignore the text for now.  


Jan looked confused by Crystals sudden change of mood, but decided to ignore it, it was only fair since Crystal was kind enough to ignore her awkward behavior minutes ago.  


Crystal checked her as fast as she could to end this encounter and take time to reply to the message, since no one will enter the store this early except Jan. Jan left, wishing her a great day, and Crystal let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She took her phone out of her pocket-  


**-Crys. We talked about this. Stop with all these bullshit purchases, am I having these conversations with myself? Return it please.**  


Tears started forming in her eyes. No, not this time. She's not going to cry. And she's not going to return this, it’s a present for her! Most of all, she shouldn't be afraid of her girlfriend's reaction like this. All she wanted to do was to make her proud, make her see that she is not a child, that her head is out of the clouds. The last thing Crystal wanted was to disappoint her. Just as she was about to be brave and not cry, it started raining. "Of course…" a small voice left her lips as tears started streaming quietly down her face. This was not her day. But she knew that garment will make Rachel happy, so it's worth it, right?  


All Crystal wanted was a moment to herself, to dry her tears and start this day over, but the universe was against her today, she thought, as the doorbell dinged. Or was it?  


She dried her tears with her hands and put on a fake smile. Ready to face some lady looking to buy wool, but as soon as she looked up, she was gob smacked. In walked a stunning woman. Stunning doesn’t even begin to describe her. She wore black Louboutin's, a burgundy pencil skirt and a light white blouse- no coat though. Crystal was scanning her thin frame. Her long brown waves placed perfectly on her back and her cute bangs. Teardrops hanging from the edges.  


"Oh, thank god it's warm in here", the woman spoke, letting out a huge sigh, snapping Crystal out of her daze. The woman was holding her arms trying to keep herself warm, shaking. She visibly relaxed when she saw a thermostat. Realizing she entered a random store, she stiffened. She looked at Crystal and that’s when they first made eye contact. The mystery woman's bright blue eyes locked with Crystals dark ones and they stood there for a moment. It was as if time froze. Is this what they write movies about? Instant connection? _this is stupid_ Crystal thought.  


After a minute, or two, which felt like forever, the woman finally spoke- "I… I'm so sorry. I didn’t realize it would be this cold today, not to mention raining. It caught me off guard and I just walked in and…" she started rambling. Guess Crystal is not the only one feeling nervous- "it's okay, I didn’t get the memo either" she said, gesturing to her short-sleeved top. The woman let out a breathy giggle, more like a sigh.  


She approached Cystal at the counter at held out her hand. "I'm Gigi, by the way, sorry for interrupting you" she smiled. Gigi. Makes since she has a supermodel name. she shook her hand and made eye contact again, searching for those mesmerizing eyes. "yeah you should be, look at how busy this place is" she said sarcastically, breaking eye contact by looking around, gesturing at the completely empty store. "I'm Crystal"  


Gigi giggled and looked around as well "what a pretty name, nice to meet you, Crystal"- she answered and took her hand away. Crystal immediately felt her hand cold, missing her hand, even though it was freezing. She blushed at her comment. Why was she blushing at that?  


"Would you look at that! just what I needed. You happen to sell any fabric here?" Gigi looked back at Crystal, smiling wide and looking hopeful. How ironic, it seems. She's looking for fabrics, when just a moment ago Crystal cried about the fabric she supposedly recklessly bought. She smiled to herself  


"Sadly no… we really should though-" it went quiet for a second. Panicked, she quickly tried to keep this conversation alive, "-why are you looking for fabrics?". Yes, great job Crystal. Why would anyone look for fabrics if not to make a garment?  


Gigi looked down at her hands, then back at her surroundings, avoiding another intense eye contact. "I'm a designer actually, and I need some for a new collection". Pretty and talented. Making money out of arts. And pretty. Did we mention pretty? Breath-takingly beautiful. Crystal was staring again. _Snap out of it!_ she thought. "A designer? Wow. Beautiful and talented" Crystal blurted her thoughts. _What. Are. You. Doing._  


Gigi snapped her head to look at crystal, a shocked smile on her face and a deep red color to her cheeks. She giggled again with that intoxicating voice as she looked at her feet sheepishly. When she looked up, she was met with Crystal's eyes once again. You could cut the tension with a knife. Not even a warm knife, just a cold ass butter knife.  


A ray of sunshine peeked through the window and signaled the rain had stopped. Gigi looked back at the door. "I should probably get going before it starts raining again…" as she was placing her bag tight on her shoulder, Crystal panicked again. _What? So soon? No!_ Crystal didn’t respond. "Thank you for… keeping me warm I guess?" Gigi nervously breathed out as she reaches the door. "Have a nice day" she turned, kind of disappointed.  


Crystal had to act fast. She didn’t know what it meant; she just knew this can't be the last time she sees her. "Hey Gigi wait!" she turned around so quickly it was shocking, as if she was waiting for Crystal to make the tiniest sound as an excuse to stay.  


"You're a designer you say? I just started working on a sewing project" Crystal blurted, so fast that if you weren’t paying close attention you wouldn’t understand a single word. Lucky for her, Gigi was paying close attention to her every word, ever gesture, every expression.  


"Oh, really? What for?" Uh oh. How would she approach that?  


"Just looking to expand my skills, art is my everything-" she answered, conveniently dropping the part that says that this is for her girlfriend. "-and unfortunately, I know next to nothing about sewing. Will you be able to… maybe… help a poor artist out?" Crystal smiled apologetically almost, but so hopeful.  


Gigi disn't answer, just approached the desk back, while reaching her hand into her bag. She took out a business card with her name and number on it- Gigi Goode, Designer for Aquarius designs.  


"Call me and we can schedule something, maybe we could also make you a coat" she smiled a dazzling smile, looking at the other's shivering hands in her tight black tee. As if this wasn’t enough, she winked at Crystal, turned around and left the store, leaving Crystal stunned and speechless.  


_What the hell just happened._ As soon as the door closed it was like all the air came back to her lungs. And just like that, reality hit her. A ding from her pocket once again snapped her back to earth. The text was a simple question mark from Rachel since she left her on Read. Rachel. Oh my god. She can't meet Gigi; she couldn’t do that to her. Though, helping her out isn’t a date, right? Especially if they're doing something for Rachel, right? Its normal that her heart skipped a few beats, that must happen to anyone who meets that woman though, right?! _Oh god, breath crystal, just breath. It's for her, she'll love the romper, right?_  


Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!  
> This is my very first fic, I would appriciate any comment or tips!  
> English isnt my first language so I'm sorry in advance if there are any grammer mistakes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
